produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Chaeyeon
Emerald, Mint Blue |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 4 years 1 month |original_grade = A |reevaluation_grade = A |final_rank = 12 |age = |birthday = January 11, 2000 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 164 cm |weight = 47 kg }}Lee Chaeyeon (이채연) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and WM Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #12 in the finale, making her the final member confirmed for IZ*ONE. Career & History In 2013, she joined the competition show K-pop Star 3, along with her younger sister, Chaeryeong. Both sisters were eliminated from the competition show and did not make it to the finals. However, both of them did sign on with JYP Entertainment as trainees. In 2015, she joined the JYP Entertainment survival show Sixteen which created the girl group Twice. Her sister was on this show as well. She was eliminated at Episode 3 and was unable to debut with Twice. On October 29, 2018, Chaeyeon made her official debut with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "1000%" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Television * K-pop Star 3 (2013) * SIXTEEN (2015) * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|'COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Gallery Promotional Lee Chaeyeon Sixteen Promo.jpg|''Sixteen'' (1) Lee Chaeyeon Sixteen Promo 2.png|''Sixteen'' (2) Lee Chaeyeon IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Lee Chaeyeon Coloriz Concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Lee Chaeyeon Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Lee Chaeyeon Coloriz Promo 2.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Lee Chaeyeon COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Lee Chaeyeon I Want To Say I Like You Teaser.png|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Lee Chaeyeon Wont You Kiss Promo.png|"Won't You Kiss" (2) Lee Chaeyeon HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Lee Chaeyeon HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Nako and Chaeyeon HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Lee Chaeyeon Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Lee Chaeyeon Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Lee Chaeyeon Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Lee Chaeyeon Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) Lee Chaeyeon BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Lee Chaeyeon BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpeg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Lee Chaeyeon BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Lee Chaeyeon BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Produce 48 Lee Chaeyeon Produce 48.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 1.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 2.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 3.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 4.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 5.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 6.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 7.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 8.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 9.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 10.jpg Lee Chaeyeon Promotional 11.jpg Videos Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 WMㅣ이채연ㅣ여러분을 치유할 연습생 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ이채연(WM) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ이채연(WM) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ이채연(WM)+조영인(WM) - ♬Trouble Maker 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ권은비(울림) vs 이채연(WM) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 WM 이채연, 이승현, 조영인 ♬Shower @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이채연 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이채연 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이채연 - Demi Lovato ♬Sorry Not Sorry @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Sorry Not Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이채연 - ♬1000% @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|1000% Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 WM - 이채연 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 이채연 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Lee Chaeyeon FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이즈원 이채연 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Lee Chaeyeon FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.8|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이즈원 이채연 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE Lee Chaeyeon FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My Official Fan Focus Trivia * Chaeyeon is the older sister of ITZY's Chaeryeong ** They both competed on K-pop Star 3 and Sixteen together. Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE Category:Sixteen